


Cooper Ficlet #2 Cooper at Nationals

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80





	Cooper Ficlet #2 Cooper at Nationals

Cooper was excited when he got the call from Blaine, telling him that not only did his Glee Club make Nationals, but that Nationals was in LA that year. It had been too long since he saw his little brother performing. Well, performing on his own, and not trying, and failing to match Cooper move for move. That’s the old Cooper. The New and Improved Cooper is just happy to watch his baby brother up on stage in his last High School performance. 

He was surprised when he found out that their Mother had agreed to help chaperone the trip, she hadn’t been to LA to visit Cooper in over a year. He supposes it’s a result of the shooting that went down at McKinley, the whole family had been pretty shaken by it. He called Blaine every night in the weeks that followed, sometimes, he’d intentionally called when he knew Blaine would be busy, just so he could hear his voice on the voicemail. 

One thing’s certain, he never wants to feel that way again. Normally, he’d channel his emotions to use towards his craft, but somethings you just don’t want to remember.

He looks that the program and realizes that because New Directions are the National champions he has to sit through 49 other Glee clubs. 

This would have been an excellent time to arrive fashionably late. How did some of these clubs even make it Sectionals? And where do some of these Glee Clubs get their names? This has to be a joke. The Blow Hards? Seriously? He thought Nude Erections was bad enough? 

But after two hours of mediocre and off key performances and an overly long tongue bath for the judges (Some former kid star has been, a reality TV star and a former talk show host? Really, and Cooper’s sitting right here, completely free and willing to do the job? Seriously, what does some Real Housewife off know about Show Choir anyway?) The New Directions took the stage. 

Cooper is not a crier. He thinks crying is for the weak and tears should be saved for awards show acceptance speeches and the performances that earn them, but watching his baby brother take the stage and alone at first, just him and his voice as he sang, “Across the Universe”, (Starting the song with just Blaine in a capella was genius), Cooper couldn’t contain the pride he felt. 

His baby brother was a star and Cooper couldn’t even take credit for it. Blaine did it all himself. 


End file.
